Electronic or interactive kiosks are generally exhibits that typically include a computer system that is configured to provide access to applications and information for a variety of different uses. The computer system is securely housed within the electronic kiosk and generally includes software for providing application programming, and hardware that includes an electronic display and a plurality of keys for inputting data and navigating through application programs. Most electronic kiosks are located in high traffic settings where individuals congregate such as in banks, hotels, airports, malls, universities and department stores, to name a few.
Electronic kiosks come in all shapes and sizes. For example, some kiosks are designed to fit securely within walls of buildings while others are mobile for transporting the kiosks from one location to another. The structural framework of most kiosks consists generally of plastic, wood, metal, or any combination thereof. Floor kiosks provide a popular style of electronic kiosk that includes a structural housing defined by sidewalls, a back panel, a front panel and a top member. A computer system is safely stored within the housing of the kiosk, and an electronic display screen and input keys are disposed in a central region of the kiosk to provide easy, accessible use.
Electronic kiosks find use in diverse applications. For example, electronic kiosks are often used for entertainment or educational purposes. Such kiosks allow individuals to interact with application programs for viewing movies, determining times and dates of shows, concerts or events, accessing bulletin boards, reviewing classifications, or learning about possible seminars, programs or classes. Electronic kiosks also play a vital role in commerce. Such kiosks often include card readers that are designed to interface with credit cards, bank cards, and charge cards. Electronic kiosks can be used to make purchases, pay bills, or transact business. Electronic kiosks are also used in banking to allow individuals to manage banking accounts, withdraw funds, and apply for credit.
Few electronic kiosks have been designed for use in the medical industry. Most kiosks include computer systems that allow professionals to access medical information pertaining to scholarly teachings, medical procedures, medical product information, government warnings, studies, and information relating to medication. Alternative forms of kiosks have been designed to interface with information storage cards. For example, cards including bar codes or magnetic stripe cards are often used to store individual medical information. Kiosks are adapted to include magnetic head readers and bar code readers to read information stored on such cards. One drawback however of such systems is that the bar code card and magnetic stripe card provide poor security and thus compromise a patient's privacy and security of information. To address the security drawbacks of the prior art cards, smart cards have been developed to enhance security access to information stored on the smart card, and to store more information on the smart card.
With advancement in storage information technology, electronic kiosks have been adapted for use with smart cards to read information stored thereon. Such kiosks typically include a card reader slot adapted to receive a smart card therein, and a card reader that interfaces with the smart card to read medical information stored on the smart card. Input keys and an electronic display are used navigate through information and data, and view stored information.
Although prior art kiosk systems are designed for use with smart cards to view information stored on the smart cards, conventional kiosk systems suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, conventional kiosk systems are not tailored for dispensing medical smart cards. Traditional kiosks allow individuals to view information on cards but do not provide immediate access to a smart card for managing healthcare information. An individual may wish to have a medical smart card that includes up-to-date medical information which can be used at hospitals, clinics, and emergency rooms that have compatible card readers. Most critical emergency situations make it difficult for both patients and medical personnel to effectively communicate with each other. For example, an individual may suffer from a heart attack, a stroke, or experience a severe allergic reaction. The trauma and adverse effects imposed on an individual often makes it difficult for the patient to relay important, vital medical information to the attending physician or nurse or to consent to medical treatment. As a result, the lack of vital information can compromise a patient's treatment. The patient may be confused, unconscious, or physically impaired making it difficult or impossible for the patient to remember or relay health-related information. Thus, an individual may wish to have a smart card to provide vital life-saving information to medical service providers in the event of an emergency where a cardholder is unable to effectively communicate with medical personnel. Also, conventional kiosk systems do not include a kiosk that permits individuals to fully manage medical healthcare services such as making appointments, acquiring medical directive forms, or requesting prescription refills and receiving confirmation.
What is desired is an electronic kiosk system and method for dispensing medical smart cards, and managing healthcare information and services. The medical smart card is used to store medical information and to provide vital life-saving information to medical service providers in the event of an emergency. What is also desired is an electronic kiosk system that includes an electronic kiosk which provides secure, access control by including biometric authentication, provides a variety of medical directive forms, and is accessible to request prescription refills and receive confirmation.